


Whatever You Want

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Co-workers, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Community: mcufemslash, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Exploration, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Mild Language, POV Female Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#86): Bobbi/Jemma: Exploration<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #10: dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



Jemma bends over the bed more smoothly than Bobbi expects, arching her back thoughtlessly even as shivers are racing down her bare spine. After leaning over her from behind and trailing kisses down her vertebrae, Bobbi pushes into her, with her long, cold, skinny fingers, and soon enough Jemma is shoving herself back onto Bobbi’s hand, her wetness starting to drip down Bobbi’s palm as she pushes herself harder and harder.

Bobbi pauses her own movements, letting Jemma attempt to work towards what she’s wanting, and reaches forward to yank away Jemma’s bra and roll her nipples between the fingertips of her free hand, which draws a guttural, desperate moan from Jemma. 

“You know, if you want something, baby girl, you can ask,” Bobbi says, sliding her hand up to Jemma’s neck, her palm pressing against Jemma’s throat as she urges her upwards, vertical again. The change in angle presses her fingers deeper inside, and Jemma gasps as she leans back and kisses Bobbi with her watering mouth.

“Please fuck me, Bobbi,” she murmurs, and Bobbi grins, kissing her harder.


End file.
